


Impossible Relationships Fanart

by nanuk_dain



Series: Impossible Relationships 2020 Update [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Belongs to fic Impossible Relationships, Family, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Tim's and Ray's daughter, Uncle Brad and Uncle Nate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Here you'll find the fanart going with the fic 'Impossible Relationships' about how Tim and Ray built their life together. If you want to know what Mini Bryan-Person looks like at different ages together with her Dads and her uncles, this is the place to be ^_^NEW: Chapter 3 - Nate and Mini, March 2009:During his deployment to Iraq Brad gets an email with a very cute picture of Nate and Mini at the beach in Oceanside. He knows right away that he will make a print out to put in his wallet.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, Timothy Bryan/Ray Person
Series: Impossible Relationships 2020 Update [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777879
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Ray and Mini, 2005

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veronibell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impossible Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854162) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> I still have at least two more manips for this, which means that my posting order won't be chronological according to the fic timeline, but I will order the chapters accordingly and let you know in the summary what the newest chapter is. Maybe I'll even manage to make more including the extended family with Brad, Nate and Walt. I also have ideas (and material) for some Tim-and-Brianna-and-Marley manips and I'd love to have something of Brianna and Mini together... Ohhh, so many ideas, so little time...
> 
> For my dear **Veronibell** , because she wanted to see the manips of dear Mini ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Mini at Bravo Company Orphanage, sitting in the courtyard. Mini is about four years old in this picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of my take on the Ray-Mini-cuteness? I'd love to hear your opinions ^_^
> 
> @ **Veronibell** : I hope I managed to live up to your expectations with this manip, my dear! Next up you'll get some Tim and Mini goodness :D

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/136590/136590_original.jpg)


	2. Brad, Nate and Mini, 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tim and Ray are in Washington for the Lone Sailor Awards Dinner, Brad and Nate take care of Mini. Mini quite likes it high up in Brad's arms.
> 
> Mini is seven years old in this picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anybody ever wondered how cute Brad and Nate would look with a kid? Well, here's your answer XD I hope you like it ^^
> 
> So, **Veronibell** , you wanted more Uncle Brad and Uncle Nate moments - and look, I deliver them to you in picture-form :D I hope you enjoy this one - I actually also have an Uncle Walt moment in the works... ^^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/137051/137051_original.jpg)


	3. Nate and Mini, March 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his deployment to Iraq Brad gets an email with a very cute picture of Nate and Mini at the beach in Oceanside. He knows right away that he will make a print out to put in his wallet.
> 
> Mini is seven years old in this picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist to actually make that picture of Nate and Mini that I mentioned in chapter 64 - _Sympathy_ and chapter 67 - _Fear_... So, do you like getting an acutal visual of it on top of the description? Let me know? ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/137886/137886_original.jpg)


	4. Tim and Mini, 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Mini having fun playing with the leaves in autumn. Mini is about nine years old in this pic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I had so much fun making this manip! I love the playfulness I could create. There aren't many pictures of Tim smiling, so my options for happy-playful pics are limited (sadly...) 
> 
> @ **Veronibell** : So, what do you think of the Tim-Mini version of the cuteness attack? Like it? I'm curious here if my vision of Mini is something you can agree to... ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/136735/136735_original.jpg)


End file.
